Glad that I Love You
by Guardian of the Nakano
Summary: I'm glad that I love you, Itamichi.   ShisuixItachi oneshot  Full of fluffy goodness. Comments are very, very appreciated.   Lord knows I could use some help.   R&R


Okay, so while the other stories weren't too popular...hehe...^_^" I'm hoping this one will at least get a comment. I really need reviews, 'cause obviously, I'm no good at being an authoress...

Very fluffy. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"Itachi!"<em>

He couldn't get that sound out of his head. Shisui had screamed his name out of fright, of concern for his safety. Shisui had worried for Itachi, enough to show his emotions, in battle, no less! How dangerous that was...Shisui had three years experience on Itachi in emotional control in battle. It was a rookie mistake! How much danger they could be in for that slip-up...if they found out how precious Itachi was to Shisui, how many oppertunities for hostage situations, ransoms, if they let _one_ get away, they could relay information back to a higher source, sell it, even! They're mortality was infathomable, how weak they truly were, even together. Shisui could be dead right now for all Itachi knew! He could be-

Itachi shook his head, taking a deep, calming breath. He couldn't have a panic attack right now. He let himself relax.

Itachi's foot hurt, his joints hurt, and his heart hurt. For his mistake, Shisui had gotten hurt and they almost failed to retrieve the stolen scroll before late. Itachi couldn't help but be troubled by this. His mind wouldn't leave it alone. He turned over in bed, his feet on the pillow, his head at the end. His arm dangled over lazily, his hair messily splayed on his face. This bothered him greatly.

There was a knock at the door. "'Tachi? Can I come in?"

...No response...

"'Tachi? You in there? Door's unlocked," he added, "I'm coming in."

Itachi sighed at the utter fact that, even if the door was locked, this invasion of his privacy was nothing new. Then again, Shisui was never one for subtle actions. He would kick down the door if he had to. He loved Itachi that much.

The doorknob turned and Shisui peered in, glancing about. He noticed Itachi laying flipside on his bed. "Something the matter?"

"Oh, no, I'm_ fine,_" he grumbled, "just put you in mortal danger, is all..."

"What?"

"Suck it."

Translation: Nothing, I'm fine, thanks for the concern, love you too.

"Maybe later," he sat down on the bed next to Itachi's side, stroking it slightly, lovingly, making him shiver, a small moan escaping his mouth. Itachi hid his face in the pillow, flushed from embarassment. "What's the matter?"

Itachi shook his head in defiance that anything was the matter.

"Oh, don't give me that bull, Itachi. You're laying feet-first. I've known you long enough to know something's bothering you. Now, are you gonna tell me, or do I have to tickle you?"

Devious bastard!

"You wouldn't dare!" he looked up from the pillow.

Shisui raised his eyebrow in question, accompanied with a smirk that said, "Oh, _wouldn't I_?" A deadly duo.

"You're 'effing immature, you know that?"

_It's working, _Shisui thought happily. _He dropped his prissy grammar. _

Shisui lifted his hands in a threatening, foreshadowing pose, aimed for Itachi's ribs, telling tales of what was to come.

"Don't you dare!" Itachi backed up as far as he could on his bed, pushed to the wall in the corner. "Shisui!"

Without warning, Shisui lept at him, digging his nails into his ribs. Itachi made a sound between a choked cry and an awkward curse, spasming with unwelcome laughter and failed attempts to push off the older male. This went on for the best of twelve seconds, when, finally, Itachi made contact with the dead center of Shisui's chest. With his bad foot.

They both shouted in pain tangled curses, Itachi regaining his breath after Shisui forcibly relented.

"Oww..." Shisui groaned, swearing under his breath at the newfound pain in his sternum, but quickly forgot it once he saw Itachi doubled over in pain, face buried into a pillow, fusting the sheets with a vice grip.

"Itachi! Did I-" he stopped mid-sentence when he caught the scent of blood in the air. Heavy and thick, clouding up his sense. Then he remembered. "Your foot!"

Shisui notived the wound was bleeding sluggishly, now that the skin was fully torn. Most of the damage done was personified by dark bruises, gloriously painful reds and blues, yellows and browns. He gently took the battered foot inot his hand, gingerly tracing the wound that oozed blood lethargically like a dying volcano, clinging to life, yelling "I'm still good!" His blackened foor the sooty ground upon which the hot, crimson blood ran freely. Shisui's heart panged at the sight. Itachi was too strong.

They were fairly ameturish, the bandits, hardly worth the recruting of the young, elite shinobi. But they were just hanging up their ANBU masks for the day when a squad leader discovered a scroll for a mission with covert information had gone missing. They left behind much evidence of theft. There were unrolled scrolls strewn across the ground. No weapons were touched. Just misplaced, unwanted items scattered about.

"They were lookin' for something specific," mused Shisui, picking up a left-behind glove, no doubt from one of the theifs by the poor quality.

"Black market, no doubt," Itachi added, replacing a misplaced scroll back into its place.

They figured they might as well take the extra money offered to them for the retrieval and do something later. It wouldn't take long. Their trail was fresh.

"It'll fetch a nice price in the underground, don't ya think, Hideki?"

"Absolutely. We'll have it down for the next few months. And you know what that means-"

"It means you're gonna hand over the scroll before we slit your throats?" Shisui asked with a sly smirk, leaning against the tree coolly.

"Oh, don't screw with their heads, we're gonna kill them anyways," Itachi found appropriate to toss in, leaning on the opposite side of the tree.

"W-...wha...?"

"Ya know...you got re~al nerve, dude, sneaking into ANBU just to steal a scroll. Clever though, when everyone's goin' home. Not clever enough, though."

"I-Isn't killing us a...a little harsh? I-I mean...we-we just..."

"In some countries they would cut off your hands," Itachi informed him, pushing off of the tree with his shoulder, striding around the group, staring down at them. "We're not other countries. Where's the scroll?"

_"Hideki, they're just teenagers!" _one leaned in to the obvious leader of this theiving convoy.

_"I noticed, Kaoru," _he muttered back.

Hideki stood, smirking, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "Sorry, kiddies, but playtime's over."

Suddenly, another of the group jumped up, snatching a smoke bomb from his belt and throwing it down in one fluent motion. The contact with the dirt smashed it open. The area clouded quickly.

"Itachi!"

"At once! Formation?"

"Ryomen!"

They took off in formation, cornering the enemies once they permeated the fog. The battleground was optimal for anbush. An abandoned construction sight. It looked as if it were a temple or shrine, made for guarding some secret or treasure. Whatever it was meant to be, it would seriously use some heavy-duty security. Cynderblocks were the main building blocks for the shrine, and, since the building's framework was still up, yet half was filled, there were heavy blocks that could do serious damage upon the high rafters. Coincidentally, large enough piles for a grown man to hide behind.

They backed three of the five-man convoy into the half-finished building. Shisui and Itachi looked to the rafers. Wood. They looked to the door. Steel lock. They looked at eachother. Nodded.

"I suggest you hand over the scroll, if you value your lives."

"Like we said, we'll kill you anyways, but unless you wanna die in a fiery death-trap in which you'll most likely burn to death before being smothered by ash, give it up."

"Y-You-! You'll burn the scroll wi-with it!" one shouted, fear inevitable in his voice.

"It's fireproof, Idiot!" Shisui shouted at him, forming handsigns, a slightly manic laugh escaping him. "You're not!"

"We'll just pry it from your skeletal hands once you've incinerated," Itachi said calmly, in tandum with Shisui's handsigns.

_Ram-dog-rabbit-serpent-bird-boar-horse-tiger_

"Well? What's it gonna be?" Shisui taunted mercilessly. "I feel a bit of pyromania coming on, how about you?"

"You're too immature. Let's kill them now and get it over with."

"Fine, fine. You have no fun."

They nodded simultaniously.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Juts-!"

Out of nowhere, an unavoidable rain of concrete came down directly over Itachi. Shisui caught this in his peripheral vision, reacting instinctivly.

_"Itachi!"_

Itachi stopped just before he expelled the chakra from his lungs, when something hit his foot. He almost cried out in pain. _Almost. _Suddenly, he was tackled to the ground, his breath knocked clean out of him. He found he couldn't move very well, his head spinning, stars dangling in front of his eyes in a taunting dance. He opened his eyes, looking down to the source of his displacement. He saw Shisui push himself off of him just enough to get to his knees, throwing a shuriken at the man upon the rafters. It made a perfect angle as it sliced his jugular clean through, pretty red blood staining his dirty clothes. Shisui quickly sat up onto his knees fully, forming the handseals once again, setting the shrine ablaze. He looked down at Itachi, wincing slightly, but smiling nonetheless.

"Ya'llright?" he chuckled, eyes closing, his lashes making sweet dark-brown cresents on his cheeks.

Itachi nodded slowly, feeling himself lock eyes with Shisui, his cheeks flushing.

Shisui couldn't help but feel fluttery inside, not only from protecting Itachi, for once, but how beautiful he looked at the moment. His hand was beside his head, fingers slightly curled, palm turned up. His hair, in a ponytail, was splayed messily. His lips were a lovely mix between bright pink and dark scarlet, his eyes widened slightly. There was a nice pink-tinted blush across his face, slightly at the tips of his ears, well defined by the light of the fire shadowing his aesthetic facical features. Shisui leaned down and kissed his lips gently, smiling into it.

Itachi wrapped his arms around Shisui's neck, closing his eyes, pressing closer to him. He moved to wrap his leg around Shisui's waist, when he let out a choked cry. Shisui sat up immediately to find the cause. "What?"

Itachi shook his head in defiance, his eyes squeezed shut. Shisui sat back onto his heels, his shoulder slightly bruised, Itachi noticed. He looked over his body carefully, when he noticed Itachi's sandal was torn slightly, revealing a barely-visible indention in the skin. It trembled slightly. Shisui looked up at him. "You got hurt?"

"No."

Shisui stood, walking to the burning shrine, throwing open the door and prying the scroll from an ashy, skeletal hand. He smirked.

"Told ya..." he muttered, laughing.

He walked back over to Itachi, who was trying to stand up. "Stop," Shisui flipped the scroll in his fingers before sliding it into a holster on his theigh. He leaned down and picked Itachi up bridal style, earning a scowl from the injured Uchiha.

"Put me down, Shisui. I can walk."

"Sure you can. Let's go."

"Shisui!"

"No!" He yelled, glaring slightly. "I'm gonna carry you, and you're gonna accept it. You can't walk right now!"

He shifted his weight slightly, pulling Itachi closer to him, planting a kiss beneath his eye. "Just relax. It's not like you're heavy or anything. What, do you binge? Wish I could be that skinny."

"No you don't..." Itachi grumbled.

"You're too cute, Itamichi."

"What's with the nickname? We're on a mission!"

"Nope. Mission cleared."

"Mission isn't cleared until a captain says so."

"Then say it."

"...?" Itachi looked at him in utter confusion. "What do you mean, Shisui?"

"They didn't tell you yet? Dude, you're being promoted. You're a squad captain now."

Itachi's eyes widened, then he relaxed against Shisui's chest, smiling slightly. His hand lazily gripped the shoulderband of Shisui's ANBU vest.

"I'm proud of you, Itachi."

"..."

It was silent for a moment. Shisui stopped walking for a second. He shifted once more so Itachi's head rested in his shoulder as he cried silent, unnoticable tears, undoubtedly from overwhelming joy. Not that he was promoted, though...

That Shisui was proud of him.

Shisui gently ran his hand across the wound, focusing chakra gently into it. Itachi whimpered slightly, trying to muffle his pain.

Shisui muttered a curse when he realized it did almost nothing to quell the flow of blood dripping onto Shisui's lap, now. He looked around for something to press to it, and grabbed the nearest thing; a towel discarded onto the floor. He wrapped it around Itachi's foot, earning an instinctual jerk from his leg.

"I'll be right back, okay?" He smiled as Itachi nodded, leaning up to stroke his hair, kissing him gently, then standing to leave.

He returned soon after, holding a brown bottle with a white cap. One dreaded word caught Itachi's eye. Peroxide. He made an attempt to leave, but Shisui pinned him quickly.

"Itachi, I need to disinfect it," Shisui sat at the head of the bed, taking Itachi's wrapped foot delicatly, undoing the makeshift bandage. To his delight, the bleeding had almost stopped altogether, and dampened a sponge he obtained from the medical cabinet with the peroxide, holding Itachi's foot securely.

"It'll be fine! Really!" Itachi tried to pull away.

"Let me take care of you!" Shisui yelled at him. "Goddang it! You act as if it's _so_ hard to let me freaking take care of you! For God's sake!"

Itachi stopped for a second, then relented. He closed his eyes and nodded, clutching to a throw pillow at the end of his bed in consellation.

"I'm not gonna hurt you..." he reassured, stroking his leg reassuringly. "Just relax, okay? It won't hurt too bad..."

Itachi nodded, biting his lip once the burning, disinfecting liquid made contact with the open wound. Shisui leaned in and took his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. He cleaned the wound thoroughly, making sure no area was left untouched, then bandaged it up. His foot looked even worse, now, with the bright red wound, the skin around it irritated with the troublesome peroxide that prevented further infection. The bruises bloomed like a sickly-sweet bouquet of roses around the red ribbon of a laceration. He marveled at the sight. Itachi made wounds look beautiful...

Shisui leaned down and kissed him gently. "See? Wasn't so bad..."

"It wasn't..." Itachi closed his eyes, leaning up and pressing his mouth to Shisui's, his arms wrapping around his neck. Shisui chuckled, _Dominant, are we? _He thought.

Itachi tugged at his shirt hem.

He pulled away. "Really, Itachi? Your foot..."

"Yes."

Shisui relented, sighing dramatically. "Well...okay...just for you, Itamichi..."

He gave him a small smirk and pulled his shirt over his head. "Better be glad I love you."

"I could say the same..."

Shisui laughed quietly. "I'm really glad I love you, Itachi..." he kissed underneath his eye.

Shisui pushed him to lay down again, straddling him. They both smiled at eachother.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, to those of you who are perverts (LIKE MOI!) and wanted to see Itachi and Shisui go at it like rabbits (Or teenagers), I apologize. I am unable to write any at this time. But once I can, believe me, I WILL! Hope you enjoyed! Rate and Review, or Itachi will be depressed...

T/_\T


End file.
